


A Different Kind of Challenge

by Skyeec2



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dresses, F/M, Shopping, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day 2: "We can make it through together"Rosso hates wearing formal attire so Cloud does what he can to ensure she doesn't try to kill anyone at the stupid Shinra party





	A Different Kind of Challenge

“Must we really go? I do not see the benefit of attending.”

“As part of the WRO we have to,” the answer hadn’t changed the last three times Rosso had asked and the fourth was no different, despite how much she might have wished otherwise. “Reeve’s not going to let us get out of it now.”

“But must we really wear these…” she trailed off, scowling at the selection of fabric and cloth around them. “ _ Constricting _ pieces?”

“If we could get away with armour or sleepwear then we wouldn’t be in here,” here being the shop of the man who’d made the dress that Cloud had worn while infiltrating Don Corneo’s mansion back in the day. He’d come here numerous times since, at first it was just to replace the initial dress, lost somewhere between Midgar and the North Crater, then he’d just, kept coming back.

“And this man knows what he is doing?” Rosso asked, turning her focus to the man currently taking Cloud’s measurements. More for Rosso’s reassurance than the dressmaker actually needing them; he’d actually been amused by the request but Cloud knew that Rosso wasn’t going to let him anywhere near her without the demonstration.

“He’s the best,” he assured her, keeping still as the last of his measurements were taken. “We’re definitely going to turn a few heads.”

“My armour turns heads,” she muttered, moving over to him as the dressmaker moved away from them. She looked him over, eyes sweeping over his body as she searched for injuries.

“A different kind of turning heads,” he amended, unable to disagree with her about that. “One that won’t have everyone terrified of looking at you.”

“They should be terrified, they are less than bugs beneath my heels.” 

Cloud hummed softly, but was saved from having to say anything in response by the dressmaker approaching them once more, measuring tape and pencil in hand.

“Are you ready, ma’am?”

“No, but I am unable to get out of it.” she grumbled, letting the man approach her so he could begin what he needed to do.

“Hey, it’ll be fine,” Cloud promised, moving away only enough to allow the dressmaker room to move around her. “We can get through it together, it might even be fun.”

“I do not see how,” she kept herself still, form filled with tension as the measuring continued. 

“I’ll introduce you to Reeve’s cats, they’ll like you.”


End file.
